Black n' Blue
by BluePiexx
Summary: I got bored, and I was watching young justice, Black Beetle's voice so pervy, he always gonna fight blue so I decided to write this. Part 2 will come soon, if u have already read that then it means im too lazy to change this summary :)
1. The Beginning

A bright light shone. Thoughts rushed through his mind. "where..." he looked around, confused and stressed the Hispanic teen was sure he'd seen this place before. The room was so quiet he could hear his own heart beat and breathing, blurred voices could be heard but he couldn't make out what they said. He moved his arms to try to sit up but they were clamped down tightly, even his neck was held down. "great..." he sighed weakly, he had remembered where he was. The Reach ship. The sound of the doors alerted him, he looked quickly and his face was stained with anger and fear. A tall, dark figure entered, its eyes glowed mischievously. "you have woken," a low crumbly voice spoke, sounding amused in a way. "I would have thought a meat would take longer to regenerate." The figure stood close, a smile spread deviously on its face.

Jaime stared, confused at what the being had said. "how did I...I was..." The teen thought till his head hurt then he remembered, he remembered event by event until he gathered everything. He focused and glared at the figure, clenching his fists tightly. He was too weak to say anything, all he could do was think insults. The door closed, rejecting any light that came into the room from the outside. The lights above them glowed calmly, somehow making Jaime feel somewhat warm inside. The figure stepped closer and loosened the clamp that surrounded his neck. Its hands felt hard and cold, then the name struck him. "Black Beetle..." He thought out aloud, not noticing that he had said it. "One way or another," Black Beetle continued loosening the metal straps. "I will put you back on mode." He held Jaime's wrist and pulled him violently off the surface and onto the hard floor. He whined in pain as the large beast picked him up and crushed his body into the textured wall. He fell to the ground, Black Beetle towering over him with a smile slowly creeping on his face.

"You couldn't be more vulnerable." He picked him up and threw him into the wall, each thrust was harder than the last. Loud banging noises and weak moans of pain could be heard over Black Beetle's amused, yet quiet laughs. The Hispanic teen spoke weakly, his back stinging as if someone had torn his skin off. "Killing me wouldn't." He paused while he tried to move but the pain was too much, "make me go back on mode..." his back had been bleeding, the blood stained his jeans. Even the wall and floor was also slightly stained. "Then I will have to find another host," The beetle pinned him to the wall again, staring deviously into his eyes. "however, I would not think there would be other meat as good as you." His very words made Jaime feel sickened to the thought, fear grew wildly into his eyes as the martian leant closer, and slowly licked the side of his neck. Jaime's stomach churned as he soon found himself snogging the beetle, he felt trapped, but somehow lucky. Presumably because he wasn't being killed, he could still find a way to escape and live life normally again.

But how could he forget about it? Thoughts trailed through his mind but then he stopped as he felt Black Beetle's body rest against his. Now there was definitely no way out. He was being dragged across, then he was placed on the table-like structure he woke on. "come on Jaime!" he thought to himself as the beast's armour slowly melted off. "of course!" he staggered out of his grip and armoured up, instantly forming a weapon at his enemy. Black Beetle growled and armoured up too, also forming a weapon. The atmosphere turned unexpectedly, it almost felt like their first battle. Black Beetle's smile stayed stuck to his face, Blue became confused and still felt weak inside. He stood, panting and thinking what to do; either way he would get beat like last time. "Nothing will come, nothing will go..." Black Beetle taunted him, making his heart race. Blue stepped back towards the wall, his gun still pointed at the other beetle, he slid his hand on the wall in hope to open the door. Nothing. No matter how hard he tried. "The door is locked tightly. There is no escape, little brother." The hero stared blankly, his armour rolling off. Black Beetle got rid of his gun, exchanging it with a sword. The Hispanic teen stood against the wall, eyes locked on the sword.

"Great," He thought, "how did I get into this mess?" the martian walked boldly towards him, knowing he would be too tired and weak to fight back. Jaime slid down so that he was sitting against the wall, Black Beetle still walking toward him. As he reached him, he met his eyes, stabbing him in the stomach. "Urgn..." A breath of pain rushed through Jaime's body, as he held his hands on the wound. Black Beetle grabbed him by the shoulders quickly, and lowered himself to his level, kneeling around the teens beaten waist. Now he felt like he was going to be sick. The beast cupped his hands around the back of Jaime's head, licking his neck like before. The dry blood crumbled onto his tongue as he trailed it to the teens mouth, leaning his pelvis closer. There was nothing the weak boy could do but wait, wait for it all to stop and hope he would be left alone. Their tongues met in each others mouths, Jaime closed his eyes in defeat as the humanoid tasted his mouth and gripped his sides closer to his own. His body grew limp as he started to drift off into a sleep, but he was too disturbed to even move. Time had passed since Black Beetle's sexual behaviour started, he was no where to be seen in the room. In fact, the teen wasn't on the ship when he woke again, he was in his bed, in his house, still feeling sick.

He turned on his side and faced the window, which was left wide open. He sighed a he dug his head deeper into the pillow, but the darkness brought back the memories of the Black Beetle's actions. He felt his stomach jolt again, he leant forward and closed his eyes tightly. Slowly, he lifted himself up to a sitting position, his hands held the sides of his sweating face. With every thought of the snogs and thrusts, his stomach ached badly, he restrained the urges to give in but he was too weak. he leant forward as a sharp jab of pain suddenly thrived inside him, gritting his teeth the Hispanic teen walked slowly towards the bathroom. He locked the door and knelt by the toilet, where he threw up shakily. He moaned as the pain grew while he regurgitated, the large cuts and scars on his back stinging as if someone was repeatedly clawing it with their fingers. Small tears rolled about inside his eyes, he could never attack the Reach without thinking of the events between the two beetles. He rested his head on the side of the seat, and sighed. "How did I let this happen, why was he acting like that?" He thought to himself as he gathered up his strength and stood up, he unlocked the door and walked out after he flushed. The bedroom was warm, despite the window being open. He rest his hands on the windowsill and leant forward a bit. Cold air brushed over his face and weaved through his hair. Jaime was starting to feel calm and safe. As soon as he felt completely calm, his phone rang, disturbing his peaceful relaxation. He picked it up and sat on the edge of his bed, Bart was calling him.


	2. Feeling The Mode

He answered the call, only to find himself being shouted at. "Jaaaiimme, you promised you would be there!" Bart's voice was full of sadness, but he still sounded angry. "I know, but I..." Jaime was lost for words, how could he tell the kid about what happened? would he be mad? would Bart tell the others accidentally if he told him? He sighed and talked quietly, he had to tell him, what else would he have to say? "Bart, I couldn't come last night," he stared out the window at the rising sun, its warmth wrapping around him. "I was held up I -" "Come on her-man-o, you promised and I, I was waiting and waiting for ages, you left me alone" Bart interrupted, a strange whooshing sound could be heard in the background. "Bart, where are you?" Jaime listened carefully as the sound slowed down, "I'm here!" Bart hung up on his boyfriend, Jaime sat confused and wondering what he meant. Bart vibrated through the door, and ran up to the Hispanic teen, and hugged him tightly. Jaime stiffened his back and moved Bart off him, he had to tell him, excuses buzzed around his mind, he couldn't think right. "Jaime?" The little boy looked curiously in Jaime's eyes.

"Bart, I have to tell you something," Jaime stared at the floor, Bart examined his back and waist. "What happened?" "I was at the Reach ship, but I don't remember how I got there..." He sat confused as he told him about Black Beetle's actions in as much sense he could make, "I was strapped down, and then he came, it just happened." he closed his eyes, "Oh, dios mío, what am I saying?" he said quietly to himself, thinking of what to say. "so, he beat you, you can always bring us and we will find a way to own him!" Bart sounded pleased with himself, a smile spread across his face quickly. Jaime leant his head on his shoulder, smiling calmly. "no esé, its not exactly as you think it went, you see h -" "HE RAPED YOU!?" Bart shouted out in surprise, it was as if he read his face and knew exactly what he was trying to say. Jaime's smile turned plain as he knew that Bart had found out what happened.

The speedy child hugged his boyfriend carefully, his head resting on the teens bare chest. "I won't let anything else happen to you," Bart muffled as he hugged tighter, "even if he gets you again, nothings gonna happen when I'm there." Jaime hugged back, moving to a more comfortable position where his deep wounds wouldn't hurt. Bart's words made the teen feel warm and calm again, his sickness going away as if it was never there. The sun's rays glowed into the room, Bart looked up and his eyes shimmered through the light. He noticed something in the sky, "look," he nudged Jaime's arm and he looked up, but he noticed what it was, and he didn't want to think about it anymore. "Bart," he talked quietly, his eyes closing again. "that's the ship, and I don't want to go back there, you know I wouldn't esé." "yeah, but I'll be there, and then it'll be crash!" Bart smiled again, standing up and leaning out the window, pointing at it. "we could go there, and you can be alone with Black Beetle, and then as soon as he'll do something I will come in and stop him, thenwecouldworktogetherandbeathim!" His excitement and courage could be seen instantly, Jaime thought about it then looked at him.

"Why am I doing this?" Jaime thought to himself as he stepped out the window, his armour spilling over him. Impulse was waiting at the door, and ran out as Blue flew out. "Your going to be fine, this plan is gonna work! Trust me!" He called out as he hit stealth mode, they reached the aircraft and Impulse waited inside, hidden by the shadows. Blue cautiously strolled in, crafting a sword as he did so. Sounds of computers could be heard, he hid in the shadows as much as he could as he wondered the large place, trying to find the room -or lab- he was in when Black Beetle appeared. Probably around an hour later, he found the room and walked in, looking around nervously thinking of where Impulse could be. The sound of the door opening made him turn, he examined the shape and knew exactly who it was. He ran up to it and thrust his arm forward, only to be grabbed and thrown again. Black Beetle stepped in, hand on the wall, locking the door tightly.

Blue raised to his feet, eyeing his enemy carefully. Black Beetle growled quietly as he also eyed the teen, he too crafting a sword. "Little brother, you will only face the same outcome," He was messing with his mind, trying to confuse him into that same outcome as earlier. "I will hunt you down and find you, and one way or another you WILL be put back on mode..." Blue held his ground, he knew that they knew where he lived, how else could he have ended up at home with the window open? it was definitely not a dream for sure. They stood apart from each other, until Blue ran up and took the first hit. Their swords sparked against each other, Bart was definitely lost, after all it was a just like a large maze, but a bit neater and more organised. "Come on, where ARE you?" Jaime thought to himself, deeply wondering what the boy was doing. They slashed at each other, Black Beetle's face was daring, he wouldn't give up, no way he going to give up, he was their warrior.


	3. The Bad Plan

They fought until they grew weak, both bled in pain as they moved and hit each other. Blue was exhausted, he knew that Black Beetle was much stronger, especially if he knew how to use pretty much everything about his scarabs armour. He kept fighting, kept fighting and wondering where Bart was. He felt pissed off, Impulse was the fastest thing yet he hadn't come to him. He can vibrate through stuff, so why hadn't he come into the room, was he still waiting? Did he duck out? No, he would NEVER duck out on a mission, let alone duck out on his closest friend. He exchanged his sword for a gun, crafted from his two arms, Black Beetle impersonated and crafted the same gun, no way was he going to give Blue a chance. Or was he?

Their guns buzzed and glowed as they shot at each other, the beams meeting in the middle of the room creating a bright light that illuminated everything. They never let their eyes leave their gaze, they were eyeing each other throughout the whole battle. Jaime was getting weak, but it was what he had to do, he had to keep going until the beast had fell weaker than him. Black Beetle roared as he burst more power into the weapon, his beam shoving through the opposing beam, getting dangerously close to Blue. "Impulse, I am really going to kill you!" Jaime thought to himself as he pushed himself to his own limits, moaning angrily as he powered his weapon, levelling the beams. "face it," Black Beetle smirked through the light, not letting his gaze off Blue. "you will never beat me, the meat is just too weak, the scarab was just a coincidence." The beams grew a bit thinner, but their power raged into each other.

Not even 3 minutes passed until Black Beetle gave an extra urge of power, sending his beam flinging towards the weak hero, smashing forcefully into him. He fell into the wall, Black Beetle discarding his weapon, stalking closer to him. Blue stared up at him, he felt defeated, Impulse vibrated quietly through the door, and tackled into Black Beetle, sending him onto his hands and knees. "Great timing." Blue moaned sarcastically, standing up shakily. An agitated growl emitted from the enemy, he turned and leaped at Impulse like a hungry lion, the speedster just stepped out the way and watched as the beast face planted the ground. (lol warrior fail) Impulse ran up to aid his friend, swinging his arms around his shoulder and helping him to the door. "it's too tight," Jaime spoke weakly, "I cant open it..." the dry blood on his arm grew wet again as the wide scar opened while he raised it. "What are you doing?" The impulsive boy ran around and held his other arm around his shoulder, "we have to go!" Blue moaned and stopped walking. "no," He looked into his partners eyes, "we can't escape, look." They looked at the space where Black Beetle has fallen, he wasn't there anymore.

Black Beetle grabbed Blue from behind and launched them onto the floor, wrestling with each other, they cursed and growled as Impulse tried to lift the heavy bulk off his buddy. Rejected, Black Beetle swung his arm out and winded the boy, leaving him leaning against the wall gasping for air. He turned back to Blue, almost lying on top of him completely as he leant closer. Their foreheads touched as the large martian held the teens wrists down forcefully above his head, his legs spread over Jaime's waist as he knelt over him. The small boy could do nothing, that guy was a beast, a rampaging sexual beast. The beast started to tongue the weak teen, also lowering his body down so that their pelvis's touched. Blue was sickened again, the beetle was glued to him, harassing him sexually while they moaned in each others mouth's. Impulse had to look away, no way was he going to let this happen but he knew he couldn't do anything to save him, forget a 13 year old hitting with a 17, this was an adult martian doing it with a teen.

After the interspecies incident, the two beetles were tired out, luckily Black Beetle was off him when Impulse gathered his confidence and took his boyfriend out the ship. "No way are we doing this again!" Bart complained to himself as he ran back to El Paso. He rested the teen in his bed, the armour slithering off his scarred, beaten, weak body. The speedster got some water and slowly trickled it over Jaime's forehead and body, washing away the dried blood. "Im sorry," Impulse stroked his hands through the Hispanic's hair softly, "it will never happen again, I promise." he lied next to him and held his arm carefully. Jaime weakly held his companions hand and turned his head to him. Bart couldn't resist to kiss him gently on the forehead, a smile slowly formed onto the teens face, he was just too exhausted to move, but he attempted a hug anyway. He stopped and flopped his arms back on the bed beside him, the pain and harsh stings of the cuts and bruises was too much for him. "I really hate you for that..." Jaime smiled as he whispered to Bart, "But you'll be the one I always love."


	4. The Confession

It was a long time since the incident between Black and Blue had happened, Jaime's scars and bruises were nearly gone, meaning he could do more without the pain distracting him all the time. Bart had finally got some promised time with him too, and their missions had avoided anything to do with the Reach, he had to tell the Bats about the wounds, otherwise he would probably send them there without realising what happened. "Hey, Jaime," Bart peeped around the bedroom door, and sat next to his boyfriend. "how's your back, and belly, u ok?" He lifted a bit of Jaime's hoodie up, and then pulled it up to his arm. Jaime took his hoodie off and Bart smiled lightly, "Guess your ok." he leant over at the wound on his belly. "And that's going pretty nicely." The stab wound was the most concerning one to the speedy child, even Jaime didn't care about the scars on his back. "Come on esé, you don't expect it to hang around all day," He grabbed his hoodie and stood up, "and don't we have somewhere to be?" smiling, he pulled his hoodie on and walked to the door. "Nnooo..." Bart stood up sluggishly and joined him as they walked out, "I don't wanna go to the mountain..." he moaned as they finally reached a zater tube.

They entered the mountain, Bart ran and sat on a chair in the lounging area straight away, Jaime followed. "Wally!" A smile beamed across Bart's tiny face, he ran up to the ginger and hugged him. "I'mssooohappytoseeyouidontwannagoonthatshipagain!" Wally smiled and sat down with the small speedster, Dick sitting opposite on a single chair. "Someone's whelmed," Dick smiled as he leant back on the chair, "what's up?" His shades shined in the light as he tilted his head. Bart's happy face turned upset for a few seconds, then he spoke. "Well, me and Jaime went on the Reach ship," He looked at Jaime to confirm if he was allowed to tell them, the teen nodded slowly as he carried on anyway. "but first he was captured and then Black Beetle came in, after that, I'll just say he was feeling kinda moded..." Dick took interest, Wally listened as he casually ate some snacks. "So I decided that the two of us go back, so I could sneak up on Black Beetle, so that we could beat him, but then we got beat again, and then I was feeling the mode..." He looked at Jaime and quickly added, "well not as much as he did." Dick rested his arms on his legs as he leant forward. "So what happened?" The room grew quiet, the two didn't know what to say, Jaime looked at Bart with a 'what should I say' expression on his face.

**_It is better that they knew,_**Kaji Da's voice whispered in Jaime's mind. _**they would find out sooner and that would cause negative effects of the lies you tell them.**_The Hispanic teen thought for a while before saying his short story. "Black Beetle didn't seem himself when he came in, it just happened." He sighed as he leant on his hand. "He..." Jaime had to think carefully of what to say, he couldn't just blurt out that he'd been randomly raped by Black Beetle. "He'd what?" Wally muffled through the mouthful of food, Bart stared at the floor as if he was in a world of his own. "I...he...no, ugh..." Words buzzed wildly around his head, he closed his eyes. "Black Beetle just...he...raped me..." He sighed and walked out the room. The atmosphere was heavy, Wally stopped eating his food and looked at Bart. "That really happen?" Bart nodded and walked out, joining Jaime outside. Wally's face was blank, yes he always had fetish things to say but this was just too far. Dick thought for a bit, then looked curiously at his ginger friend. "But how would that happen? Why would he do that if they wanted him to test on?" It didn't add up, no matter how deeply he thought about solutions to the cause he never found a valid reason.

Jaime stood with his back against the wall, his hands held in his pockets as he looked up and sighed. "At least you got it out," Bart placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't as hard as telling Bats, admit it." He joked as Jaime looked at him, a small smile grew slowly on his face. "Yeah, true..." "Lets just go back in, and make them promise not to tell anyone, its our secret now." Bart looked at the door opposite them, his hand still on the teens shoulder. Jaime looked over, a splash of regret washed over him, but he walked back to the room. He sat down with his head in one hand, his elbow leaning against the arm rest. Bart followed and sat next to him, the room still quiet. "Dick," He spoke quietly. "this is our promise, only us four can know about this." He eyed the other two with a bold expression on his face, Jaime looked over quickly and confessed. "The bruises and scars on my back," he looked at the floor and spoke quietly, "they weren't what I told you they were, Black Beetle was -" "hitting him into the wall, then he did things to him." Bart interrupted him as if he was carrying on his sentence.

The room fell silent again, Jaime still staring at the floor quietly, Bart sitting close to him, the other two surprised at what they heard. "so.." Wally started eating again, "Your pretty much gonna hate me for this but, we have a mission later." Jaime looked up to hear what he had to say, thoughts still roaming his mind. "We have to go there, we have to save some civilians they caught not long ago." The events came back to him, he remembered that day. The civilians taken was near where he was skate-boarding, he remembered going into an alleyway and armouring up. He remembered his defeat up until he saw nothing but black, then he remembered waking in the room. Jaime stood up and Bart fell a bit from leaning on him, his head landing on a pillow that was placed in the corner of the couch. "I'm still going, if it has to be done we do it." He had regretted what he said, but the others looked at him surprised. "But..." The small boy sat up again and looked into the Hispanic teens eyes. "what if it happens again?" "It wont, I know what I'm doing this time." Bart still stared into his eyes, he knew exactly what he was thinking.


	5. No Clue

The four of them kitted up, Nightwing packing his utility belt with weapons and other important devices/weapons. Jaime felt awkward as they walked through the zater tubes, did he really mean what he said? did he already loose hope in his plan of getting rid of Black Beetle from raping him? They arrived outside, Impulse first to spot the large aircraft. "It's higher than what it was last time," he complained quietly to himself. "Blue's the only one that can go up there." They examined the area around them, Nightwing thinking if use of his grapple hook would help him get to the highest point so he could board. "How do we get up there?" Kid Flash looked up at it, his face full of concentration. Would his speed allow him to 'fly' off the edge of the tallest point of the mountains around them? Even if he tried Bart would have more advantage of reaching it for his speed was faster. Blue looked at Nightwing as if he had a hint of what he was thinking, "I don't think your hook would get you over there," he talked quietly. "It would be ages before we force ourselves..." He thought about the entrance near the bottom of the ship. "Unless if Kaji Da could get it open..." He thought aloud, gathering Impulse's attention. "Kaji Da? But he might not be able to access it properly without being noticed."

This was the hardest part, exiting the ship would also be hard for them. "Take me up with you," Bart looked up at him, "then I could get through everything and mess with the controls." Blue nodded slowly and the speedster allowed him to pick him up. They flew up to the entrance and Kaji Da took control of the suit, processing quietly as he hacked the door open. Impulse ran inside instantly and zoomed out of sight, he vibrated through walls and doors until he arrived at the control room. The ambassador was standing with the scientist, talking plans in a language the young boy couldn't understand. He decided to go stealth mode and speed through the shadows, it would be much easier than being caught early. He reached the panel, buttons and symbols scattered over it. "Ugghh...why has everything gotta be so ridiculous?" he thought to himself as he jabbed random buttons, making the lights flicker on and off as if he was going to start a disco.

The ambassador noticed and sent soldiers to take care of him, but he failed as Impulse swept past them, still jabbing buttons until a loud groaning sound was heard around the ship. "What have you done?!" The ambassador shouted out as the whole ship started tipping to one side. "I don't know, but its yours to figure out!" Impulse joked as he ran out and met Blue by the open door at the back of the ship, "come on, lets go!" he leapt out as the teen caught him and they returned to the others. The ambassador and scientist quickly staggered for the controls, red lights spinning around and buttons flashing. They pressed a series of buttons and the ship started to level, but kept lowering slowly. "That brat will pay for this!" He cursed through gritted teeth, the ship still accelerating down at a fast pace. A large dust cloud spiralled up as it landed, giving the four a chance to sneak in through the dust unrecognised. Whatever Impulse had done, he had done it right and gave them the advantage.

Nightwing hacked the ship, unlocking most doors as he waited for it to complete. Kid ran in as soon as he finished hacking, only to run into Green Beetle. He fell on his behind and looked up, Green's face just as serious looking as his normal face. Kid ran behind him as he launched an attack, holding his arm behind his back and struggling at his height. The others slipped in, Nightwing and Kid attacking Green while the other two looked for the civilians. Impulse vibrated through unlocked doors, feeling stupid as Blue came through them when they slid open. A few doors later Bart stopped, giving his friend a thought that he had found them. He was right. They were locked up in tall pod-like structures, looking about wearily as the two heroes rescued them. They told them to stay close as they helped them escape, Nightwing and Kid still fighting Green it wasn't safe for the civilians to exit. Kid noticed and gestured to his companion to bring the villan further from their escape route. They stepped back, hoping the Green Beetle wouldn't recognise the escaping test subjects as he leapt for them. Blue and Impulse helped them out, and signalled them to a safer route away from the ship.

"We done!" Impulse called out over the noise of roars and clanks of the fight, Nightwing heard and spun his legs into Green, making him stagger and loose balance. Blue looked around as they helped fight him off, hoping that Black Beetle wouldn't come again. Bart noticed his concerns and fought by his side, making sure he too could see where Black would be. The ambassador was still at the controls with the scientist, trying to make the ship airborne again. "Send him in, Green Beetle cannot fight alone for much longer." The scientist nodded and walked patiently out the room, this was definitely not good news for the team of four. Just as they thought they were winning, Jaime's big enemy strolled through, "We meet again," he spoke, eyeing him devilishly. "you have friends, but they wont help for long." He struck for Blue, who blocked his attack and forced him backwards a little. Impulse ran to his side, Black Beetle not surprised that he would. The fight took long, both Nightwing and Kid grew weakened a little from exhaustion. Hours and hours passed as they fought each other endlessly, no action took place from Black Beetle, not even a bit.

Nightwing's mask torn slightly from Green's attacks, his eye partly showing as he glared at the tall being. He leapt up at him, throwing 2 spinning birdarangs towards him. Green tried to block them, one skimmed directly off his arm, the other swerved behind and dug at the back of his neck, where the armour was weakest. The tall creature kneeled to the ground, mindlessly tugging at the projectile to get it out as fast as he could. The 'Boy Wonder' ran towards him, kicking his head harshly as the martian bowed it's head to quickly inspect the birdarang that was embedded partly in his neck. The force of the kick had caused Green to stammer down onto the floor, Wally running around uselessly trying to find his way to the control room but ending up at the same place every time he passed them. "Why has this place gotta be so difficult!?" He thought to himself as he continued to run, the monkey-like creatures racing after him desperately, though they knew they wouldn't catch up. Their screeches echoing past each hallway and path they took throughout the ship, Kid speeding around. Could there be a way through the door if he found it? Impulse ran around Black Beetle every now and then, leaping over him and grabbing his shoulders as he landed, trying to floor him.


	6. The Ending

Each time Nightwing attacked he grew weaker and out of energy, Green too grew weak as he dodged and attacked the hero. The birdarang still held in his hand, for use against it's owner at a perfect time, he had to wait until Dick's reflexes faded. A cunning shine swiped through his eyes, the bug-like martian swung his arm around, throwing the projectile towards Nightwing as he ran to attack. It sliced past his chest, blood leaking out of him while he layed on the floor. Amused and proud of his skill, Green made his way towards the limp teen, a gun slowly forming on his arm. Pain rushed through Nightwing as he tried to stand, "You know you wouldn't win..." he gritted his teeth while his body fell to the floor again. "Oh," Green sighed as he stood above his prey, "we would, and once we get Jaime back on mode you're race would never see the world as it is." He aimed his gun closely, the light shining dimly as it spread an unwelcome warmth around Nightwing's face.

The teen's eyes closed as the noise of the weapon grew louder, the light shining brighter with every second. Green smirked as he stared evilly down at him, he saw the fear grow in his victim as he pinned him down with his talon-like foot. The speedster, still looking for the room, zoomed past and skidded to a halt, turning and running towards him. Green eyed him, still facing Nightwing, still aiming his weapon at him. Kid Flash growled and tackled him down as a bright light shone, the martian let out a breath of pain as they hit the floor harshly. The martian laughed quietly, his eyes full of achievement and evilness. Wally ran at his companion, holding him tightly in his arms. He couldn't bare to look at Nightwing's face any longer, he was definitely dead, his skin on his face and neck was scorched as if lava had just washed up onto it. Hate raged up inside him, he immediately struck at Green without thought as he carefully placed his dead comrade back onto the floor.

The others stopped fighting, Black Beetle still held Blue's arms tightly. The speedy teen hit Green as he stood, sending him to the ground again. The creature forcefully shoved Wally's face away with his hand as he formed a jet pack-like structure on his back, he fled backwards out of the boys grip and stood by the door, Black Beetle joining him while he held an unconscious Blue Beetle over his shoulders. "It was fun meeting you, but we have to go." Green smiled gravely as he blasted the other heroes out of the ship. The ship rose up slowly, the dust and small bits of leaf and rocks swirled around the unlucky pair of speedsters. Kid ran to catch up with the ship but failed as it flew slowly away from them, rising higher and higher. Impulse held his cousin, trying to calm him. "He's gone," Kid whined to himself, a tear rolled down his mask. "how could I have missed it?" He closed his eyes and knelt on the ground, the other speedy child knelt with him as he held his shoulders comfortingly.

All was quiet as they sat in the mountain. Wally wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, the other team members sat quietly too. No one said a thing since they had told them about the loss of Dick Grayson, even Connor was strangely paying some respect towards him. Damien and Tim fought the urges to show their sadness as they sat strongly, staring into the floor. Artemis was sat next to the ginger boy, her arm held him around his waist, her head rested on his shoulder. Wally felt even more saddened when he thought about what was going to happen to Dick's body, the Reach didn't care one bit about 'the meat' and they were smart too. What if they burned him? What if they dumped his body out the ship? They were monsters, they would obviously do something disrespectful to him anyway. Wally moaned so quietly to himself all it sounded like was a small sigh, his emerald eyes opened and he looked around the room. Everyone looked so depressed and guilty, Zatanna looked like she felt as worse as he felt, but who could blame her? She loved the Boy Wonder even more then what Wally did, but there was nothing they could do to get him back.

Green and Black Beetle passed Blue to the scientist, still unconscious. "Gratitude." She took him and placed him into one of the pod-like objects, and turned to the screens and started her research. Black Beetle looked at the shirtless teen deviously, odd thoughts strained through his mind as the doors closed. "How do we dispose of the body?" Green stood next to the Ambassador, looking at his kill. "Quickly," The Ambassador's face was filled with thought, he would have never thought about an event like this happening, yet he was still proud of Green's action. "I would not care what you do, I would only want it out of our way." His voice was dull and plain as he left the room, only the body of Nightwing and the martian remained in the room. He had to think, intelligent thoughts flew around his head as he took a few steps towards the body. An idea came to him as he examined the teens burnt face, he thought about incinerating him, leaving no trace of the body. It seemed the only suitable thing to do at this moment, he formed a plasma type weapon and held his arm out. A bright beam emitted as the body disintegrated away, Black Beetle watching as small flames stuck around the tip of the beam.

It was dim in the lab, the scientist's orange visor reflected several images from the screens in the middle of the room. She tapped in several codes and symbols into the keypads in front of her, her eyes flicked from the screen to the keypad every now and then. Jaime woke slowly, pain still remained around his body. "Ugh...No..." He sighed quietly to himself as he looked around the lab, the scientist turned and looked at him to confirm that he had woke. She turned back to the computer and carried on encrypting data into it, the images changing and labelling in a language Jaime could not read. He continued to look around, staring into the empty pods around him and gazing up at the low-illuminated lights. He took time to process the area, after all he fell unconscious in a completely different room. Sickness grew inside him as he started to gain full consciousness, he had never thought about falling out cold the way he had. The doors opened and Black Beetle stepped in, the scientist welcoming him with a smile. "You did have fun playing with the boy, did you not?" She continued to do her work, the large beast stood by her side, holding his hip and smiling. "much." Jaime's eyes widened as Black Beetle stared cunningly at him.


End file.
